yugiohocxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Matsuko
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2f4f4f; color:#ffffff;" | Description |- | Japanese: | Juun Matsuko |- | Kanji: |ジュン·松子 |- | Nicknames: |Junie, J |- | Appears in: |Yu-Gi-Oh! (Second series) Yu-gi-oh! GX Typhoon, White Out |- | Deck |Falcon |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2f4f4f; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Birthdate |June 12 |- | Age: | 21 |- | Relatives: | Unknown Father Unknown Mother Shay Matsuko(Sister) |- | Gender: | Male |- | Height | 166 cm |- | Weight | 46 kg |- | Blood Type | AB+ |} Jun Matsuko, (ジュン·松子 Juun Matsuko), is the older brother of Shay Matsuko and one of Dartz's henchmen. Jun left home when he was twelve because he was sick of his father and his constant nagging. It was unknown what he did during his years of absence, but when he decided to return, he was greeted with yellow caution tapes and the remains of the building. As one of Dartz's henchmen, he is seen as the silent dueling assasin because of the many souls he had been able to collect in a short amount of time. He is also known to be able to pop out of nowhere, surprising everyone except for Dartz, who usually smirks in response. Like Rafael, Jun never targeted anyone in particular except if he could figure out who had set fire on his family's apartment building. Aside from dueling, he is remarkably talented with the viola, electronics, and interacting with people. Personality Jun is a friendly and strong-willed person and is known to protect anybody he cares about the most, despite the possible consequences. He claims he can see the good side of everybody and he would never hesitate to make friends. He has a habit of talking to anyone as if they are a normal person, despite the person's class and likes to make anywhere he is his home by getting comfortable. As one of Dartz's minions, he is seen as a ruthless and heartless person because of the many souls he had taken. He usually referred "soul-capturing" as "hunting season" and says every time before he leaves the room,"Time to go huntin'." After being freed from Dartz's control, he made it firm he would never duel again after all of the souls he had taken without mercy. He started blogging on a website about dueling and survival for a pastime and plays his viola at hospitals. Design When part of Paradius, his usual outfit consist of a large full open black coat with a hood to cover his face and his black hair. His coat consists of many belt straps and silver and red outlining along the edges of the coat. Underneath his coat, he has a black tank top, a black belt with a big silver buckle, and navy jeans with the bottom of the jeans stuffed inside his burgundy boots. His Orichalcos Stone is dangling on a single metal hook on his earring, which is pierced through his left ear. After the Waking the Dragon arc, he wears a dark blue t-shirt with a shark tooth necklace, black jeans, and blue sneakers. This outfit was used during the KC Grand Championship and the Dawn of the Duel. Biography 'History' Being the first born of the Matsuko family, he had a lot of expectations, even though he wanted to just have fun for the first few years of his life. He won his deck of Falcons at a contest hosted by some of his classmates. 'Waking of the Dragons' Jun was involved in many non-cameo duels, but only two out of his hundreds(maybe thousands) of duels mattered. The first duel was against the gangster in one of his flashbacks, jeopardizing his life to save his sisters. He defeated the gangster, but ended up killing him (In the English version, he was knocked out.) The second duel was against his sister, who he thought was a hologram or someone tricking him. During the duel, when Shay got the upper hand, he started asking questions about how she had escaped from the gangsters. Shay, baffled by his question, started demanding answers about his appearance. Both just as confused, the Duel came to a halt and became a conversation. Once Jun realized that he had been tricked by Dartz, he was just about to forfeit the Duel and face Dartz himself, but then was mind controlled by Dartz for a few seconds, causing him to activate the Seal of Orichalcos before freeing his mind. Shay had the upper hand on the duel and could easily end the duel, but she was terrified of losing her brother after reuniting with him after his year of unintended departure. Jun said he'll be fine and just attack him already. Shay kept trying to delay the attack, begging him to figure out another way out of this duel without either of them losing their souls, but Jun finally snapped and lashed out "ATTACK ME ALREADY!". After he was attacked by Shay's Distinct Enchanter (who showed to have some trouble inducing her attack), Jun told Shay to leave him behind and find Dartz before his soul was taken. Category:Family Category:G1 (DM)